Questioning Sanity
by MusicFiend666
Summary: She knew she was dying; she expected it, but it wasn't going the way she expected...especially when it brings her somewhere she never imagined, with some of the weirdest people she's ever met.
1. Atrophy

Another new story, to (hopefully) help me overcome some really crappy writer's block...even though I have a million other things I need to be doing, I decided to indulge instead. It is another OC, but there are no awesome girl characters in Death Note (Unless Rem is a girl...not sure) because Misa is annoying, and I hate her, so, so much.

Disclaimer~ I own nothing! Except the plot, use it without permission, and perish! x_X

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Chapter1^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The room, once seeming rather dull, with its gray walls and medical scent, was now filled with flowers. Every inch covered in reds, greens, oranges, the occasional 'Get Well Soon' card stuffed into a random vase. It was useless though; it didn't change the fact that she was dying. They hadn't told her of course; she could see the pitying looks, could hear her the frantic sobs of her mother, hear the gossiping nurses. But still, as days turned to weeks, no one had the heart to tell her the news, to tell her that she wasn't going to be checking out of the hospital. She wasn't going to get a good job, or get her own life. Instead, she got to be hooked up to machines, wasting away with nothing but her hoards of books to keep her company. She found her solace in the familiar, worn pages that held happier memories.

That night was no different, as she finished up another story before slipping to sleep. She had begun to notice that even her stories began putting a strain on her arms, and she would soon lose one of the last happy things she was still allowed to do. With a sigh, she slipped under the sheets, and began to drift off to sleep.

When she woke up, the first thing she notice was sound of beeping, and the soft, yet frantic murmur of many voices scrambling around her. She felt...off, somehow. She couldn't open her eyes, and everything felt muffled, at least until the beeping began to ring in a silent, flat note. Then, the pain began, the only warning being a high pitched whine, and then the jolts. As pain continued to wrack her body, she began to fall, feeling a pull, and then nothing.

...

"Hey? It's time to get up now~" She felt a shoe begin to dig into her shoulder, rocking her back and forth, as a male voice filtered through her ears. With a sigh, She got up and the first thing she saw was blue. He, as least, she assumed it was a he, had deep, blue hair, and, even weirder than that, orange eyes.

"You're awake? You're Zoe Simms, right? 'Cuz if you're not this is really, bad. I could lose my job, and I just started and I really~" He continued talking, though she had stopped listening. She was, indeed, Zoe, but that didn't tell her who _he _was, or _where_ they were. It just seemed like...nothing. It was just a complete empty space, gray in color, and seemingly empty, no trace of the hospital, or anything besides the strange colored man babbling in front of her.

_How did this happen?_

* * *

I got this idea from the book Going Bovine...kind of, so I can't take 100% credit, but this idea was purely mine, to use in this instance ( and I am not going to follow how the story went...I think), so I would appreciate if I was respected, and if anyone sees it being used, can they inform me? Thanks :D I wanted to put more into this chapter, but I want to go to sleep...so sorry ^^; I'll try to add more to the next chapter Happy New Year!


	2. What Kind of Name Is Shoe?

I finally got a tiny bit of down time to write some more for this story, and I will (hopefully) introduce the task force in this chapter...but who knows?

Disclaimer: I own Zoe, and the blue haired guy... No one else!

* * *

"What is it you need from me?" The blue haired man stopped his chatter momentarily, and smiled at the girl.

"So you are Zoe? Good~" He grabbed her hands and dragged her through the gray space, until a door came into sight. It was a simple door, a dark wooden color, nothing particularly noticeable about the door, except that there was no knob. Instead, one would find an outlandishly large keyhole, about the size of a baseball, perched in the middle of the door. As Zoe stared in at the door, the still unnamed blue haired man stepped in front of her, his back now blocking the door. That is when she saw the wings; how she missed them she'd never figure out. They were yet another odd feature of his, appearing to be almost translucent, glass-like and fragile. Even odder was the fact that they seemed to be filled with some time of fine... sand...or maybe smoke? It was twirling and spinning too frantically to tell.

She was shortly brought out of her musings when the door began to open, and a swirl of wind began pulling her, and him, towards the open doorway.

"Hey! What's happening? Who are you?" Zoe shouted over the loud, shrieking winds and fell onto him as both fell through.

"Call me Shoe~" He replied with a grin, and with that, he grabbed her and spread his wings, and stopped their free fall, landing them next to a bus. Or, the burning outer shell of a bus. Sirens began to come towards them, blaring louder, until they were surrounded by a flurry of activity. Two police officers dragged the two over towards an ambulance, and the medics began to examine them,while he explained what had happened to a police man, a Mr. Matsuda. He made up some sob story that ended with all dead parents and no identification. It seemed like an outrageous story, one full of loopholes, but the police officer seemed to buy it. He loaded the duo into a nearby police car, and began driving towards the police station. Up until that point, Zoe was stunned, and had no time to analyze what had happened up to this point. Since Mr. Matsuda and Shoe were speaking, it gave her a chance to think. Shoe being the first topic to come to mind.

For starters, what was he? Obviously not normal, but why was she the only one to notice? When he was being checked for injuries, it was like no one saw the wings...his eyes, or hair! Contacts and hair dye could explain those away, but one of the medics swept a hand right over the wings, without a word about it! Did she imagine them? No, she couldn't have...how else could she have gotten to that wreckage?

That was bothering her too. Where was here? She assumed it wasn't anywhere near Nebraska anymore, probably not even the United States anymore...the only thing she could surmise was that everyone wasn't speaking Spanish, proving her theory that taking a language class was a waste of time...

Her door was opened, and she turned to see Shoe staring at her, hand outstretched to help her out, still grinning like an idiot. With a sigh, she grabbed his hand, almost getting her arm pulled off by the excitable man as he pulled her into the police station.

She was dragged towards a desk where three men came were talking. One being Mr. Matsuda, talking to an older looking, more professional man. The last person being a younger man, whose back was turned away from her. The only thing she could see was his hair, which had an odd, copper tone to it. Matsuda had seen them coming over and had pulled them over as he continued to talk in...whatever language it was.

"It's Japanese~" She turned to Shoe, who was grinning...again. At the sound of Shoe's bubbly voice, the other two people turned toward them, looking at Shoe. "She can't speak Japanese, did I forget to mention that?~" His grinning was really starting to annoy her now. Zoe was always known for being rather calm, but people...things like Shoe annoyed her with the **constant** happiness. He had told Mr. Matsuda that there parents had died, yet he hadn't stopped his grinning...at all.

"So, English then? I'm Officer Yagami, I'm sorry to hear about your loss, do you happen to have a relatives that can be alerted?" It was the older man, and he was looking straight at her.

* * *

Death Note is beginning to show up in this chapter! I didn't like how that last chapter ended with no Death Note...y...ness...this one kind of didn't either, but it needs to start somewhere, right? It was purposely vague, and yes, Shoe will be staying this happy for most of the story. If you don't like him, don't whine to me, I'm not changing him, I'm writing this story, if you don't like it, make your own story, use your own ideas, or don't read it. Now I'm tired, goodnight.


End file.
